It's Just Medicine
by ifwewerefamous
Summary: Quinn and Santana are on the run with Rachel and her mentally ill little sisters, Cassie and Cora. But why are they running? What happened? And more importantly, why can't Cassie remember anything?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:** Quinn, Rachel, and Santana belong to Glee. Cassie and Cora are my own characters.

Told from Cassie's POV

* * *

You start to come to, and notice the flashing blue and red lights reflected against the ceiling. You remember you're fleeing from the scene, but you're not sure why. Your eyes roam around the vehicle, and Quinn Fabray comes into focus. Her pretty face is outlined in the darkness, and her shiny blonde hair is still visible. You realize that you are laying down, and your knees are bent, resting on her side.

That's when you start to really wake up.

Turning your head, you glance and see that Santana is driving, and Rachel is in the passenger seat. Slow, calm music was playing softly from the car radio. Trying to take in your surroundings, you feel a pillow under your head, and cool leather seats beneath you.

The sound of sirens are fading, and you suddenly realize how fast you're going. The dark, empty scene outside the window leads you to believe you're on the highway.

Quinn notices you stirring, and turns to you. "Go back to sleep, Cass. It's all a bad dream," she sighs. But you know it isn't a dream. Still, you are fighting to stay awake; you begin to recall that your sister, or someone in the vehicle, drugged you.

_"__Cassie, Cora, take your Valium," Rachel says as she shoves a pill at you and your younger sister. _

_"__Why?" you protest._

_"__Because you seem a little anxious," Rachel explains with an angelic smile._

_"__Okay, but why does Cora need to take one?" you raise an eyebrow._

_Coraline began screaming, "I see him, I see him!"_

_"__My point exactly," Rachel rolls her eyes._

_You comply and take the pill, and a sip of the water bottle she was holding. She tells Cora to open her mouth, and sticks the pill inside. Cora takes a drink of water and begins staring off at the ceiling._

You try to think about why you're stuck in this car with your two sisters and two of your good friends, but you just _cannot_ remember. Naturally, you try to recall as much as you can before you took that pill. You remember mom and dad weren't home, and Rachel was rummaging all through the house. In fact, you can't remember when you saw your parents last; they must be on vacation, you're guessing. With no parents, that must have meant Cora was lost mania, and you possibly were too.

There must have been a lot of tears, as there always is when Rachel is left to take care of both you and Coraline.

You remember after you took the Valium, Rachel began scattering things all over the house; pulling things out of closets and bedrooms and storage bins. You think she started packing bags, but by this point, everything had started to go fuzzy. You were tired. So you laid down; and that's all you remember.

Bringing your mind back to the car, you focus on the music that's softly playing from the radio. "_If it makes you happy, then why the hell are you so sad?"_ You sigh, and Quinn notices that you seem irritated.

"Guys, change the song. It's gonna trigger her," Quinn's voice spoke softly. Santana complied, and changed to another slow station.

You continue stare at the ceiling as you drift in and out of sleep.

* * *

_"__Cassie, take your medicine."_

_"__Cassie, did you take your medicine?"_

_"__She _needs_ to take her meds."_

_"__Pull over; we have to wake them up."_

_"__We need to do it_ now_, or she'll be distraught."_

_"__Rach, she's _already_ distraught. You drugged her, for Christ's sake,"_

You are shaken awake by your oldest sister sitting in the front seat.

"Babe, when was the last time you took your meds?" Her voice is soft, and flows smoothly from her mouth to your ears.

"Mmm," you try to make words, but nothing comes out.

"Shouldn't _you_ be the one keeping track of that?" A groggy Quinn asks, lifting her head from the window.

Rachel scoffs at the blonde, and turns her attention back to you.

She raises an eyebrow, expecting a response. But you don't give her one, because you can't remember when you took your pills last, or anything else, for that matter.

Suddenly, you hear screaming from the seat behind yours.

"Help me help me! He's coming for me!" Cora is screaming and flailing around in the back seat.

"Cora, honey calm down. It's just a bad dream," Rachel nearly yells, although it's hardly an attempt to calm her.

"_No! _He's coming to get us!" She sat up, screaming. "Oh my god, oh my _god!"_

Rachel rolls her eyes, unbuckles her seat belt, and proceeds to climb to your row of seats. So you sit up, and lean towards Quinn, who puts her arm around you.

Rachel is now sitting between you and the pillow, digging through a bag on the floor. She pulls out a gallon sized plastic bag labeled "Cora" in permanent marker that contains her medication.

"Uh, _shit_. Which one is she supposed to take for delusions?" Rachel asks you, as the small girl behind you continues yelling.

You bring your hand to your head; why can't you remember anything?

"Again, shouldn't this be something _you_ keep track of?" Quinn raises an eyebrow; her voice is still quiet. Rachel shakes her head in frustration.

"_Thorazine_," she mumbles. "_Take one tablet daily or as needed when delusions occur_," she reads through the darkness. Nodding her head, she reaches up and grabs a water bottle from the front seat cup holder. She opens the pill bottle and places one white tablet in her hand.

"Cora, baby, take this," she says, placing the pill in the younger girl's mouth. Cora grabs the water and takes a sip, and starts mumbling, "the rats are waking up, the rats are waking up."

"I know for a fact that she needs to take _at least_ three more pills before she goes back to sleep," Quinn's voice rose through the tense air.

Coraline is muttering things to herself about how the rats are playing, or the demons are distracted. Rachel appears angry, and Quinn frustrated.

You finally feel like you've mustered up the ability to speak, so you ask, "what are we running from?"

Silence falls upon the car. So you rephrase it, in a more serious tone. "Rachel, what happened? Did we do something bad?"

"I-," your older sister tries to speak, but suddenly finds herself at a loss for words.

The blonde next to you sighs deeply, and the younger blonde behind you begins to get upset.

"I see him, I see him! He's on top of the car! _He's gonna kill me! Somebody help!"_ she shrieks. Tears fall from her eyes, and she begins kicking as she screams.

Quinn quickly snatches Cora's bag of medicine from Rachel, and pulls out the bottles needed- Seroquel, Navane, Clozipine, and Lithium.

"_Help me, he's coming for me!"_ Cora screams, and continues flailing her body around. You _hate_ seeing your baby sister go through this.

Quinn is working fast to unscrew the bottles and pull a pill from each of them.

"Open up, sweetheart," she instructs kindly to your younger sister. Cora does as she is told, and Quinn places the four pills in her mouth all at once. Coraline takes a few drinks of water, and lays back in her seat. She continues crying softly.

A few minutes have passed.

"Where are we going?" you ask quietly.

"Wherever this road takes us," Santana said firmly.

You turn to your sister. "_What happened?" _ You whisper so quietly that it was almost inaudible.

"We-" Rachel paused.

"Your sis-" Quinn interrupted.

"There-" Rachel cut her off.

"We were ang-"

"It wasn't supp-"

"You hel-"

It was a constant battle of Rachel and Quinn cutting each other off, both trying to offer the best explanation. Tension filled the air.

"There was a bit of a situation-" Rachel said quickly.

"We didn't mean to take it this far," Quinn shouted over the brunette.

"It was just-"

"Oh my _God_! We killed Quinn's family!" Santana spat, enraged and excited all at the same time.

The car falls silent.

Quinn leans over you, and reaches for the bag at Rachel's feet. She pulls out the baggie full of your medicine, and hands it to you.

Without even thinking, you forcefully throw the bag to the front seat.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Cassie_," your sister says calmly as she places a hand on your shoulder, "you need to take your meds."

"_NO!_" you snap; you felt like something has come over you and taken control of your body.

Fear fills Rachel's eyes. She slowly moves to the edge of the seat, and reaches for the medicine bag that you've just thrown.

You lean away from Quinn and push her arm off of your shoulder. Your eyes fill with rage.

"Baby, calm down," Quinn whispers to you. You turn and glare at her; she understands now.

She is terrified.

Rachel tries to offer you the medicine bag again, and you start to cry.

"I'm gonna throw up," you whine. Rachel knows that this is serious, so she panics.

"Santana, you have to pull over," she says frantically; she learned to take your word for it the hard way.

"Well where the fuck do I pull over? We're on the middle of the highway," Santana yelled.

"Just pull over on the shoulder or something, or the back seat will be filled with vomit," Rachel urged, and then turned to you. She ran her fingers through your hair in an attempt to soothe you; you slap her hand away and settle into Quinn's side.

"Santana you need to pull over. She isn't going to be able to wait much longer," Quinn warned.

"Shut it Q; you're getting on my_ last _nerve," Santana bitched as she looked over her right shoulder to check her blind spot. She merged into the right lane, and then pulls off onto the shoulder. Quinn opens the door for you, but your body is weak.

You try to crawl over her, but you end up with your stomach on her lap and your head barely outside the car door. Then you puke.

Quinn pulls your hair away from your face, and then gently rubbing your back. You decide that she's a much better big sister than Rachel could ever be.

You keep puking for a few minutes because A) you just found out you helped commit_ murder_, and B) you probably haven't taken your anxiety medicine in ages.

"_Seriously_ Cassie. Can't you do that somewhere else? Like, away from the car?" Santana's tone implied that all of the tension was getting to her; you could always tell when she was stressed.

"You're lucky she waited until we pulled over," Quinn shot at even looking, you _know_ Santana is rolling her eyes.

You take a few deep breaths and crawl back to your seat. Santana groans, and you can tell she's annoyed with you.

"So... Where do we go from here?" Rachel asked nervously, glancing around the dark vehicle.

Before anyone is able to speak, your baby sister starts wailing from the seat behind you.

"_I'm hungry!" _She cries. Well, you can't tell if it was her, or the demons occupying her brain.

"I guess we're finding food," Rachel notes with a dull shrug. Santana's eyes become even more angry, and you don't understand why.

"Now, tell me, princess, _where_ would you like to eat?" She snarls; you can't _stand_ her attitude right now.

"Just drive until you see something," Quinn warns, showing a bit of her old HBIC attitude.

So the car begins moving again, with nostalgic music softly playing from the radio.

* * *

The car rolls into a gas station. You don't know what time it is, but everyone is clearly tired.

"This was all I could find," Santana admits, almost sounding defeated.

The blonde next to you opens the door, and everyone piles out. Santana fills the car with gas, and then follows everyone inside.

Coraline browses the isles with you as the three older girls take a restroom break.

"_And what do _ you _want to eat, Twenty Four Hours?"_ Coraline is talking to her hallucinations, which makes you nervous. You know she needs to take her Thorazine, but her meds are in the car, and Rachel is in the bathroom.

"_A Twinkie? Good choice!"_ She smiles and grabs the pastry from the shelf. You sigh, and grab a bag of chips for yourself.

"Can I get something to drink?" She asks you sweetly. You nod, and she skips away.

She comes back moments later with two Cokes, and hands one to you. Before you can thank her, the three amigos return from the bathroom.

"We're gonna grab a few things and then head out," Rachel tells you quickly.

They scatter up and down the isles, grabbing various snacks and drinks, before rushing you and Cora up to the checkout counter.

The man behind the counter is groggy and appears a little drunk; he only has one eye open. He looks as if he hadn't showered for days. His shirt is old and worn out, and he's greasy from head to toe.

We put our items on the counter, and he tires his best to punch the proper buttons on the register. He then rings up our snacks and drinks, and Santana begins fidgeting.

"That'll be $15.72," he slurs.

Santana nervously pulls out her wallet, and tosses a twenty dollar bill on the counter.

"Keep the change," she says quickly, before pushing us out the door.

"Wait, Midnight is still inside!" Cora panics once we're out of the convenient store. You know this is going to irritate the older girls.

"She's slipping back into psychosis," Rachel mutters. Her brown bangs are covering her eyes; she really needs to brush her hair. In fact, _everyone_ needs to brush their hair.

"Shouldn't you, like, medicate her or something?" Santana raises an eyebrow and looks at Rachel.

Before your oldest sister could speak, Quinn interrupted.

"I don't like how you drug them all the time," she says firmly as she crosses her arms.

"They wouldn't be able to function in society without all their prescriptions," Rachel says defensively.

"Well, they can _barely_ function as it is," Santana corrected.

"No, no, no! Saturday, that's not our car!" Cora shrieks as she chases her imaginary rat playmate through the gas station parking lot.

"My point exactly," Santana rolls her eyes.

"Come on, Rach. Let's get them back to the car," Quinn sighs, and begins walking towards Coraline.

A creepy man approaches your youngest sister. She doesn't seem to notice, because she is more concerned about the friends in her head, than what's going on right in front of her.

"What's a cute little girl like you doing out here so late at night?" he asks in a husky voice. His grey beard is coarse and disgusting. He is old, and dressed sloppily.

"I'm looking for my rat, Midnight!" Cora beams, as if she's known this man her whole life.

The man walks closer, and caresses your sister's cheek.

"A pretty girl like you should be on the TV," he smiles. He moves his body closer to hers.

"Would you like me to help you get on the TV?" he asks quietly; his dark eyes staring into her delicate blue ones.

She gives a big smile, and nods.

"Why don't you come back to my car with me," he grins, and escorts Cora in the opposite direction.

Rachel, Santana, and Quinn are motionlessly observing. It isn't until Cora is almost to his truck that Santana finally speaks up.

"Cora, _run_!" She yells, and then takes off towards our car. The little blonde turns to look at you, and you can see the demons in her eyes.

Rachel and Quinn run after your sister. Santana starts the car and pulls up to what she assumes is the man's car.

Coraline stops in her tracks, as if the demons wouldn't let her go.

Before the man could open his mouth, Quinn scooped the blonde up and rushes her to the car, with Rachel following close behind.

The man begins yelling, but makes no effort to get your sister back.

Santana's car pulls up, and Rachel opens the door, pulling you in.

"Give them their meds and let them get some sleep," Santana orders as she merges onto the highway. She sounds exhausted.

Coraline is curled up on Quinn's lap, and you are on Rachel's.

Your older sister reaches for the bags filled with medication. She opens yours, and tries to determine which ones you need before bed.

Fumbling through pill bottles in the dark quickly made her frustrated; she shoves the bag at Quinn.

The older blonde sighs, and takes the bag.

She hands you Prozac, Symbax, and Xanax. You are feeling very numb, and not in the mood to take your pills.

You don't even bother opening the bottles.

"Cassie, take the medicine. _Now_," Rachel commands.

"Baby, just do it," Quinn offers, hoping you will listen to her.

"The happy pills," Cora mutters.

You open each bottle, and grab a pill. You place the three pills in your mouth, and reach for the water bottle on the floor. Taking a swig, you swallow the drugs. The "happy pills", as Cora calls them, slide down your throat, and make their way into your blood stream. The effects of the meds begin to take effect; your head becomes clouded with thoughts as you drift to sleep.

A huge fire flashes before your eyes. You hear screaming.

Then you fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

You wake up to Coraline screaming, "_no_, they're looking for us! They're trying to find us!"

The fuzzy blanket wrapped around you brought your body back into the real world, but you feel as if time is moving slower than it should b

Your body aches; depression is weighing heavy on you today.

"Cora, we're fine. No one is looking for us," Quinn breathes. She sounds as if she's been awake for a while.

"Rachel, did we kill them?" your younger sister asks innocently.

Rachel nods slowly.

You scream.

"What's wrong, Cassie?" your sister asks, as if she's in a hurry all of a sudden.

You try to speak, but you feel trapped by the cage in your mind. The bright light outside is upsetting you. The shadows floating around in your head are taunting you with images of slashed wrists and lifeless bodies. You want so badly to join them, and end this nightmare that you're living in.

But then you realize you haven't showered in a few days, and you feel disgusted.

You begin to cry, because your demons still won't let you communicate.

You look around and see everyone's mouths moving, but you don't hear a thing.

Rachel and Quinn seem concerned about you. You wish they weren't.

* * *

You're laying on a nasty motel bed. The bedspread appears as if it hasn't been replaced since the 80's, but you don't care. You're just grateful to be out of that car.

Quinn is sitting at the foot of the bed, watching TV. She is wrapped in a towel, and her hair is wet. She's really into the animal documentary on the screen.

Coraline is playing in the corner of the motel room with her imaginary rats and cats and human friends.

Rachel is blowdrying her hair, and trying to make herself pretty. You're not sure why, because she doesn't have anyone to impress.

Santana is in the shower, and has been for quite some time.

With everyone preoccupied, that leaves you alone to play with your demons.

_Cheerleaders are yelling, "Lets go Bulldogs," as they toss girls up in the air. Football players are running across the field, and fans are on their feet cheering. You're sitting next to your best friend, watching everything unfold. _

_A boy comes up behind you, and slings his arms around you and her. _

_"__Cassie and Kacie; what a great combo," Braden smiles, attempting to flirt with you. _

_"__More like a deadly combo, if you ask me," Eric smirks from behind Braden._

_"__Don't you have somewhere to be, freshman?" Kacie snaps at the boys._

_"__Oh, come on! Don't you want me to serenade you?" the brunette boy jokes at Kacie, who promptly glares at him._

_"__Okay then, I'll just seduce Cassie instead," he smirks before turning to you, and then begins singing, "beauty queen of only fifteen, she had some trouble with herself."_

_"__Stop it," you say with anger. Braden and Eric playfully laugh. They don't understand your frustration._

_Braden sighs. "Fine. You two can just sit here looking sad," he teases as he walks away._

_You stare blankly at the field. The slight breeze in the air makes the cool weather seem as if it's taunting; you desperately need a cuddle buddy._

_You scan the crowd in search of a possible candidate. _

_Trey is cute, but you think he's seeing someone. _

_Max would be perfect, except he's on the field._

_Bella is pretty, and totally straight._

_Braden? No; he's too much of a tease. _

_Peighton is on the sidelines cheering, along with Callie._

_Brandon, Nick, and Corbin are on the field too. _

_You're feeling lonely when the scoreboard's time runs out, and it becomes half time. Cheerleaders rush up to the stands, and temporarily become spectators._

_They all seem so happy among their friends; unlike you and Kacie. _

_You pick your sister out of the crowd, and you see Quinn making her way to her._

_Rachel wraps her arms around the blonde, pulling her tightly into her body. Their embrace is long and full of sweet passion. You wish you could have the relationship they have._

_Rachel sits down, and Quinn sits on her brunette wraps a maroon blanket around them, and snuggles her head into Quinn's shoulder. _

_"__Hey cutie," Peighton beams as she plops down next to you. She kisses your cheek, leaving a red lipstick print. _

_"__It's so cold," you say dully. Kacie leaves without saying a word. _

_"__Tell me about it," she sighs, pointing to her skirt. You have on leggings, combat boots, and a sweatshirt. _

_"__At least y'all are down there flipping," you manage to say with a slight smile._

_"__So I noticed something really weird earlier when I was stunting Quinn," she starts. You look at her with concern. _

_"__She, like, had these weird bruises on her inner thigh. I noticed them when she pulled a needle; they were on her right leg," she tells you._

_"__Hmm…. that's weird," you purse your lips together. "What do you think they're from?"_

_"__I don't know…" she trails off. "maybe Rachel was too rough in bed?" she jokes._

_"__That's a disgusting thought," you smile._

_"__But seriously, what do you think caused it?"_

_"__It kind of makes me think somebody hit her or something" Peighton admits._

_"__I guess I can ask Rachel about later," you suggest. "Wanna go get a hot chocolate?"_

_"__Duh," she smiles. She stands up, and you jump on her back. She carries you away from the bleachers, and to the snack bar._

* * *

"Eighty, Midnight, Twenty Four Hours, Sycamore, and Seven are all playing together!" Cora claps her hands as she observes her imaginary friends playing in the corner. You slide off the bed and walk over there to join her.

Cora begins singing, "_ring around the rosy, pocket full of posy. Ashes, ashes, we all fall down."_

You know this means her "friends" are taunting her with death, which in turns triggers you too.

She pauses suddenly, and looks up at you.

"They're coming to get you," she says in an eerie tone.

"Who?" you ask.

"Your demons," she replies, "they're coming to play with you."

"Coraline _stop_ saying that," Quinn says without taking her eyes off the TV.

"But why? That's what they told me to say." Her eyes roam, until they fixate on something on the ceiling. You turn to look, but there isn't anything there, at lest not to your observation. You know this means she's hallucinating something evil.

You start to get frightened, but then again, you also wish you could run with those demons. You've been dying to unzip your skin for ages, maybe tonight will be the night.

The ever present sound of the blowdryer mixes in with a dripping bathtub in your mind. You hear razor blades hit the floor and you wish they were falling from your lifeless hand.

Thoughts of death are overwhelming you more than usual. You can't even speak up because the demons won't let you.

Everything in the motel room comes to a pause whenever you hear police sirens outside your door.

"Shit," Santana spits out, startling everyone. She had just gotten out of the shower a few moments ago.

"The ambulance is here to take you away, Cassie," Coraline says lifelessly. She has this look on her face that tells you she's slipping back into psychosis.

"No, Cora. Those are cop cars," you tell her.

"We need to, like, hide!" Santana panics. She's trying to find some clothes, but has no luck.

Rachel turns the blow dryer off, and Quinn shuts off the tv. She walks over to Rachel, and grabs her hands. They rest their foreheads on each other's.

"Sorry I snapped at you earlier... It's just, things are so different now. And when your sisters are with me, I just, feel so protective over them. And who knew we'd get into all this shit?" Quinn sighs, with emotions flooding from her body.

"You know, Quinn, it's fine. Thank you for apologizing. But I think we need to be more concerned about the law enforcement out side of our room," Rachel said in a serious tone.

"Okay, so, Cassie, Cora, and Rachel- you guys go hide in the bathroom. Quinn and I can just sit on the bed, pretending everything's fine," Santana orders.

"This isn't even a big deal," you mutter, although no one hears you. You know that Santana is just overly paranoid because all of the run-ins with the law she's had in the past. Still, you comply with the instructions, because you fear that she would become angry with you if you don't.

After this point, your memory becomes choppy.

You're in the tiny bathroom with your two sisters.

The sirens are becoming louder with each passing second.

There is banging on the door.

You notice blood on your hands, but you don't know how it got there.

You look up, and see a dead body in the bathtub.

You scream. And that's all you remember.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel promptly places her hand over your mouth in an effort to silence your screams.

"Do you see it too?" Cora whispers lifelessly. You nod.

"See what?" Rachel breathes.

"You don't see it?" you question in disbelief. She shakes her head. "Wh-, what do you see?"

You glance at Cora, cuing her to speak for you.

"A dead body," the blonde says, focused on the bathtub.

Rachel gasps. She tries to remain calm, but is failing to do so. Your hallucinations always frighten her.

"I think it's you, Cassie," Cora states, frozen.

The grimy, yellowish bathtub looks like something out of a movie. You're not surprised that your demons chose _that_ spot to place the corpse.

You faintly hear Quinn and Santana talking to the officers, but you're not exactly sure what's going on.

"What do we do if they catch us?" You whisper, turning to your older sister.

"They can't arrest you two because of your… illnesses. So you guys don't have to worry," she breaths, although she doesn't seem to convince you.

"Can I go with my demons yet?" Cora pleads quietly. The demons are smart; they know when to tempt her at just the right time.

"No, baby, you can't. Are you seeing things?" Rachel asks.

Cora's eyes scan the grey, stained ceiling. You know she's hallucinating because her eyes start to glaze over, like they usually do.

She gives Rachel a slow nod; Cora's eyes are full of fear.

The bathroom door opens slowly, and you see Quinn and Santana standing before you.

"Coast is clear," Santana smiles.

"We aren't getting arrested?" You ask, shocked.

"Nope," Santana nods her head, "they were looking for some meth head that stole her own child or something," she shrugs.

Rachel is elated. "Santana that's wonderful!"

"But, like, seriously Rach, I think we need to leave," Santana spits out.

"San, it's fine," Quinn says. She's so mellow. Rachel exits the bathroom, and you and Cora follow. Everyone congregates between the two full sized beds with nasty bedspreads.

"No, guys, I'm serious. The cops could've just as easily been looking for us," she urges. You can tell she panicking, because she always tenses her shoulders when she's stressed.

"_Please_," Cora whispers, "_the girl in the bathtub says it isn't safe here."_

Your little sister's lower lip is trembling; she's scared.

"She needs her meds," Quinn nudges Rachel, who isn't too interested in the current situation.

"Can we just drive?" you ask, almost too eager. The body in the bathtub isn't a sight you're used to seeing, which makes you all the more ready to leave.

Quinn sighs, noticing you and Cora's agitation, and offers, "Let's go. I'll drive."

You're back in the car. It's night again. Rachel is driving, Cora is asleep in the front seat, Quinn and you are laying in the middle row, and Santana is in the back. Quinn is laying on top of you, asleep. You're gazing out the window, trying to pick out patterns in the clouds.

Quinn's head resting on your chest reminds you of how things used to be, before things got bad.

When you were ten years old, and would always fall asleep on the babysitter's lap, or when mom and dad actually gave a shit and tried to understand your problems.

You should be enjoying your senior year right now, and going to football games with your girlfriend, not trying your hardest to keep oxygen flowing in and out of your lungs.

Your arm wraps tight around Quinn, who readjusts her body a bit, and then settles again.

Things are peaceful.

Well, for now anyways.

The rumble strips on the side of the highway wake you up as the car pulls off the road. Quinn is sitting up, and appears very groggy.

"Time for meds!" Cora shouts and claps her hands.

You sit up, and release a moan.

"Come on, babe. You gotta take them," Quinn whispers convincingly.

You glance at the clock. It reads 3:12 a.m.

"I'm just so fucking sad," you breathe, slowly. Quinn places her hand on your leg in an attempt to soothe you.

"What's the matter, baby?" Your older sister asks, turning around from the driver's seat.

"We killed Quinn's parents!" you wail, which causes tears to fall from your eyes.

"I mean, technically, we didn't _all_ kill Quinn's parents," Santana suggests from the last row of seats. Her voice is raspy and laced with sleepiness.

"Did_ I_?" Cora asks, sounding especially chipper.

"Yo-" Santana is cut off by Rachel.

"I don't want them knowing exactly what happened," your older sister says sternly. "Now take your medicine."

"_I don't wanna!"_ Your body starts going into a fit of rage. Limbs flailing and tears falling, the rest of the car tries to gain control of you, but you can't even hear them speaking because your screams are so loud.

Rachel gets out of the driver's seat and opens the back door closest to you. She digs through the medicine bag, and grabs one of Coraline's tranquilizing shots.

Without even thinking, she stabs it into your thigh.

"Rachel! What the hell! You can't use Cora's meds on her! What if she doesn't wake up?" Quinn shouts at your sister. She cares so much for you, and you love it.

"Oh…..shit," Rachel's eyes get wide.

You fall into a deep sleep, filled with visions of guns and razor blades.


End file.
